1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device capable of effectively testing whether memory cells and a memory cell array are defective.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various tests are performed to detect a defect in a semiconductor device during manufacture of the semiconductor device. Memory cell defects are usually tested on a wafer level because test voltages can be easily applied to memory cells of the semiconductor device. Once the memory cells are packaged, it may be difficult to apply test voltages to the memory cells.
Therefore, a need exists for a semiconductor device that allows memory cell defects to be tested in a packaged state.